Gospel Jester/Weapons(A-M)
A powerful creation-type Sacred Gear, Gospel Jester has the ability to conjure a total of 26 powerful holy weapons randomly, all of them on the same level or even beyond High-leveled Sacred Gears, said to be "The words of the Saviour turned into swords to fight evil", as stated in Revelations. Once it stops on a letter, Gospel Jester will summon the weapon/equipment that lettter represents, and morph accordingly, which will only go away once it's used at least once. From A to M, the weapons are the following: A- The Almighty The Almighty(ザー・オールマイティー; Zā ōrumaitī), said to be the most powerful weapon Gospel Jester can draw. Little is known about it, but it is said to be an apocalyptical weapon. Takumi says that the Sacred Gear itself forbids him to ever try to draw it, because someone as inexperienced as him can cause the end of the world. Also, it's one of the most hard draws to land on, being sealed by God of the Bible, but still having the chance of doing it. Appearance TBA Abilities TBA B- The Blaze B- The Blaze(ザー・ブレーズ; Zā burēzu), was the first Letter to be conjured and the one which debuted Takumi's Sacred Gear. Unlike the others, The Blaze does not take physical form, but instead apparently takes the shape of a dense, immense azure-coloured flare which represents the wrath of God. Appearance B- The Blaze, unlike the other weapons which can be conjured, doesn't seem to have a permanent physical shape. Instead, it takes the form of a dense, vast azure-coloured flare that seems to desintegrate anything that touches, leaving behind a strangely enough white smoke that produces a pleasant aroma, no matter the material burnt. Abilities Naturally, B- The Blaze has the power over blue flames, which are extremely hot and that can melt, burn and even desintegrate almost anything, being even able to burn away other kinds of flames such as Fox fire and lesser-dragon's fire breaths and be compared to a Phenex's flames. Moreover, as long as the ability is activated or the Host is conscious, the flames can't be extinguished by normal means, requiring a special form of sealing or teleportation in order to avoid its spread. The flames can controlled to some extend, as either massive bursts of blazes or even remote-controlled spheres of flames that can thrown for maximum precision, known by Takumi as will-o'-the-wisps(人魂; hito-dama). Drawbacks Despite being able to be controlled, B- The Blaze is indiscriminatory in its destruction, not being able to discern friend from foe, many times leading to friendly-fire. Moreover, its control, precision and duration are proportinally linked to the User's own stamina, and in order to have total mastery of it, the user must have an enormous stock of energy, otherwise it'll drain him or her in a deadly pace, being able to even kill the host if misused. C- The Cross C- The Cross(ザー・クロス; Zā kurōsu) is the third letter in Gospel Jester's weapoary which represents the unknown heroism. A mid-ranged weapon taking the shape of a oddly-shaped spear, just like any weapon of the arsenal it can not possibly be separated from Takumi for too long. Appearance C- The Cross takes the shape of an oddly-shaped, double-edged spear with a round moon-shaped pommel on the shorter blade and a second smaller blade alongside the longer blade, all decorated with cross-shaped pendants and shining in bright silver. C- The Cross is one of the few weapons Takumi describes as being quite light and easy to manipulate despite its size. Abilities As a spear, C - The Cross has a longer reach than any ordinary sword, both blades being exceptionally sharp yet light as a feather, which allows the user to easily bounce it off surfaces and manipulate it without much trouble. The weapon can also be used as a ranged weapon since its size and weight makes it perfect for a javelin thrown, and like any other weapon of Gospel Jester, it can travel back to the user's hand on command or after some time without any use. Golgotha( ) - The Crosses atop the Mountain, is C-The Cross' special ability which is also called an executioner shadow's final move. By reciting a special chant crafted on the pommel of the spear, the user then points the larger blade to the center of the Earth and sticks into it, which them a dark, malevolent aura will spread across the floor like a shadow. If a victim so happens to step on the dark aura projected on the floor, the shadows will emerge from it and take a more physical form at the shape of a sharp and dark spear, which will mercilessly impale whoever stepped on it, multiple times, until the weapon is called back into Gospel Jester. Said spears can also be extended from the floor indefinitely, the sheer force of their impalement being enough to even slice off a large chunk of flesh or, for those who were prepared to protect themselves against them, eject a target high into the air. Drawbacks Much like the majority of the weapons in Gospel Jeicster, C - The Cross and Golgotha are indiscriminatory in their destruction, not being able to discern friend from foe, many times leading to friendly-fire. Besides the one-shot use it normally has, C- the Cross also has the condition that can only be considered 'used' if any of the blades 'taste blood', i.e. has been used in battle, meaning Takumi has to bring harm to anyone or himself for the weapon to go away. Golgotha also has the natural weaknesses that it'll only work if the shadows are stepped on, leaving the user vulnerable from ranged or aerial attacks and, while the shadows can be midly controlled in order to avoid friends and go after foes, their length and how much they can extended are limited to the user's stamina, considering also they quickly deplets one's energy stock. D - The Death D - The Death(ザー・デス; Zā desu) is the fourth letter in Gospel Jester's weaponry which represents fate and life. A both medical and support weapon, D - The death takes the form of a small and fleshy string linked to the user's pinky finger with a heart-shaped needle. Appearance D - The Death is one of the few letters which do not appear as a separate entity from the user's, but instead as a extension of the user's body in the shape of a small, flesh-coloured string coming from the user's pinky finger. Once summoned, Gospel Jester will merge with the user's flesh and produce the string out of it's own skin, which is connected to a heart-shaped needle by the end of it. The line seems to be indefinitely be extended at the user's will, only limited by his or hers stamina and energy. Abilities D - The Death has both medical and offensive properties considering its origin and material. By using the user's own skin and flesh, the string can extend almost indefinitely under the user's command, and the needle, a weapon by itself, has the power to pierce any physical object that is not protected by a magical barrier. While the sting itself is harmless and is not able to cause lasting damage, it is practically undestructible and strong as iron, capable of holding middle-class devils and titans in place and drag them under the user's own strength. * Orihime(織姫; lit. "weaving princess") -'' A both medical and support technique, D - The Death is capable of piercing several objects and materials and sew them together for either construction, immobilization or even medical purposes, as wounds can be sewed together and be immediately patched and materials such as weapons, debris or even flesh can be patched to one another in order to create new material or immobilize and trap enemies together. * '''Moirai'( ) - The Thread of Fate named after the three sisters of fate, is a more offensive ability of D-The Death. By launching the thread and needle into one's body or member and channeling energy through it, the user will be able to mentally control that part of the body at their favour similar to a remote control. The closer the needle stings to their the brain or nerval system, the more control over the body and less energy the user will have to use. This can be used into the user as it can control him or herself remotely through the mind if by any reason their body would stop fuctioning. Drawbacks D- The Death is one of the few letters that does not have direct offensive properties since the string is so thin and fast that any attempt to use it as a razor wire will fail since any cut from it will be too miniscule to make a difference, instead heavily relying on the surroundings and the own user in order to properly function. Also, D- The Death not only costs energy and stamna from the user, the string will use its own flesh and skin in other to extend itself and use it's abilities, meaning abusive extention from said thread can potentionally be proven fatal. E - The Echo E - The Echo(ザー・エッコー; Zā ekkō) is the fifth letter in Gospel Jester's weaponry which represents the sacred. A both offensive-defensive gadget which allows the user to control sonic vibrations and it is said to stun and dispel evil echoes. Appearance E-The Echo possesses the peculiar appearance of a rather large and thin Khakkara(錫杖, shakujō) with a black handle and golden rings and details spread all over it, and on the upper end, a black flame-shaped jewelry with a single black diamond on its core, surrounded by a silver ring which apparently has no support and floats around the base of the handle, six silver knife-shaped 'bells' attached by rings on them. Like any weapon of Gospel Jester, E-The Echo cannot be separated from Takumi for too long without jumping back into his hand. Abilities Despite its innocent look, E- The Echo has proven to be one of the most dangerous weapons of Gospel Jester, as well as being also with the highest indirect destrutive powers. E - The Echo can be used as a weapon due to its weight and size, being able to seriously harm anybody to be point of unconciousness. Holy Melody( ) - The Trumpet of the Archangel, is E-The Echo's special abilities which uses sonic vibrations that can be stored inside the jewel on one side to cause either immense destruction or shield the user inside a sonic barrier. Every time the tip of the khakkara is hit, all the recoil and power will be stored inside the jewel, which will start to whiten with each hit until it's completely white, indicating that the weapon is in its limits, although any other ability can be used at any time. * Dark Sonata(ダークソナタ; Dākusonata) - Holy Melody's offensive use, the user can release all the vibrations saved inside the jewel onto any object which can vibrate at any moment, be bodies of water, be metal, be flesh. Said victim will start to vibrate, the vibrations growing and growing at a fast pace until the body is no longer able to withstand it and explodes from inside out due to Sonic overload. * Sonic Idol(ソニックアイドル; Sonikkuaidoru) - Holy Melody's defensive use, instead the user points the jewel into the earth and tap it on the floor. All the vibrations stored into the khakkara will then release at the same time, creating a dome of echoes that shall deflect any form of physical harm around the user's surroundings, the dome of protection then expanding around the user until the vibrations are too weak to be considered a threat. Drawbacks Besides the usual weaknesses of any Gospel Jester weapon, the explosion caused by E-The Echo's Dark Sonata might be proven fatal even by the surroundings and the user itself if the target is too closed from them, not unlike a hand grenade. Also, if too much vibration is stored inside the jewel without release, those same will start to leak out of the staff, little by little causing harm to the user. On the long run, the user might start losing part of its hearing and suffer some severe case of headache. F- The False The False(ザー・フォールス; Zā fōruzu) is the sixth letter in Gospel Jester's weaponry which represents the False prophets and the lies and temptation of man. F - The False is an illusion-based letter which grants the user the ability to cast 'absolute illusions' which can confuse and trick anyone under the user's influence. Appearance F- The False takes the form of a circular and flat shield-like mirror which is large enough to cover the entirety of the user's entire forearm, surrounded by eight jewels on each side and on opposite sides between them, two cross-shaped golden ornaments. Unlike other weapons of Gospel Jester, F- The False cannot be removed from the user's arm, being stuck to it until used. When not in use or sealed, F- The False's mirror vanishes and the borders close onto each other resembling a closed eye. Abilities F- The False has the ability to cast illusions and distort one's senses, either be mental or sensorial, with the exception of touch. Once the user activates it, the mirror will project any image and energy from any source of light, creating 'perfect copies' of whatever and whoever the user wants or is asked to. Such copies are not limited only to visual effects, as even scents, voices, warmth and external influences such as light, shadow and warmth will be able to be projected by F- The False, being impossible to tell one copy from another or the real deal. Another ability it has is to disguise the user and whoever comes in contact with the mirror int anything or anyone, whatever intentional or not, and as such, Takumi can change his appearence down to other's scent, voice and magical wavelength, being able to do the same with others in order to escape or create sparegoats, being impossible to tell the real deal from the fake and the ability only dissapearing once either the fake is dead or the F- The False is called out. * Bolgia( ) - The Prison of Illusions, is an ability that allows the user to create several 'perfect illusions' that can cover one's four of the five senses, the exception being touch, and disguises the user or whoever touches the mirror intentionally or not as 'perfect copies', which not only able to serve as sparegoats for the user, are also able to turn allies againt each other, as well as create traps from the images. * Lotus( ) - The mirage from paradise, allows the user to search into a foe's heart and create from within an illusion of anything that will halt it's movements or violence against the user, be a loved one, their deepest fear or anything that haults the enemy into submission. Drawbacks F - The False completely lacks any form of offensive abilities, relying on mind games and deception in order to work. Although the illusions are considered so perfect not even expert mind-readers and sensorial creatures can tell the real image from the fake, it only lasts until the mirror reflects any form of light, meaning the weaker the source of light, less convincing and weaker the ability to create illusions and images become. Also, while the mirror is fairly resistant against magic and shock, if it cracks, the damage is reflected on the user, and the letter is recalled immediately, no matter the time left or how much stamina the user still has. G - The Guardian G - The Guardian(ザー・ガーディアン; Zā gādian) is the seventh letter in Gospel Jester's weaponry which represents the love of God. The Guardian is one of the few mainly defensive weapons in Gospel Jester's arsenal taking its size and build. Appearance G -The Guardian takes the shape of a large and bulky shield of ebony build and bronze edges, the large figure in the middle of it taking the shape of a saint of beautiful appearance and long hair. By the other side, the shield does not possesses a cloth for holding, but instead passages of the bible written on the black build in silver. Abilities Being a Shield, G -The Guardian main ability is to protect the user, as seen that it can protect the user from any incoming attacks by smoothly moving to any direction before the attack can reach the center of wielder. A rather independent Weapon, G -The Guardian can move into the way of any incoming attacks even when its user is not aware of it. The shield can deflect and even reflect ranged attacks with the same force and power and its practically undestructible, only vanishing after a certain time limit is met. Despite its clear protection qualities, G -The Guardian can also be used as a weapon due to its invulnerability and size, being able to crush opponents due to its size and power. Drawbacks Being a weapon of Gospel Jester, G- The Guardian will act indepently to the user's wishes, meaning friends and foes alike won't be able to come closer to the user during its activation, being a problem if the user is injured or is unable to move, as the shield will prevent any form of external intervation. Also, while it is practically impenetrable by physical and magical attacks, G- The Guardian cannot guard its user against external forces or mental attacks, as any form of mind reading or heat/radiation/gaseous-based threats will affect the host. Since it has no offensive direct properties, G- The Guardian can only be stored back into Gospel Jester when its time limit runs out, which deeply deplets the user's stamina and be proven fatal on the worst occasions. H - The Horror H - The Horror(ザー・ホラー; Zā horā) is the eighth letter in Gospel Jester's weaponry and it represents the temptation and the unknown forces of God. It works as the same vein as an independent-type Sacred Gear as a dragon-like avatar attached to the user's shadow. Appearance Once the letter is called, Gospel Jester will turn completely black and then merge with the user's shadow, which little by little with take three-dimensional proportions and emerge from it as a separated identity near it. H - The Horror takes the form of a vaguely humanoid dragonic dark entity that resembles a mix between a knight and a lizard covered in black armor, claws instead of arms and fingers and lacking feet, instead being attached to the user's shadow. Abilities An independent-type Letter, H - The Horror has the ability to think for itself and move accordingly to either a mental command from its master or in self-preservation, serving also as an ally during fights, being fairly intelligent and with a violent and bloodthirsty, but extremely rational, mind. By the mental link it has with its user, H - The Horror can tell apart friend from foe, and its strong and bulky build has a level of power equal if not higher than a high-class devil. It can also move in high speeds and be separated from the user by a range of 3 meters, when it is possible to move independently to the user's wishes but still sharing the same mentality with such. It's trump card and Last Resort, however, it's Sabbath( , lit. "Last Day"), in which the avatar unleashes from its mouth a powerful blast of dark energy which can vaporize anything bellow middle-class devils and destroy buildings with a single shot. Drawbacks An extremely powerful letter, H - The Horror is also one of the harshest on energy consumption of all the others, no user supernatural or not being able to maintain it for more than two minutes and end up fatigued and breathless after. Any action used by it drains energy and stamina at the fast rate, and using Sabbath has dire consequences, as such ability uses more than the H - The Horror can manage and drains the user indiscrimately, which can cause crippling damage and even death, therefore being considered a last resort. The further the avatar is from its user, the weaker it becomes as well while maintaining the same level of drain for each action.Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Sacred Gears